


oh, baby boy

by radregeneration



Series: warden nirvana surana [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/F, F/M, Jealousy, Pining, alistair is a bit of a himbo, morrigan tries to be nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28436646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radregeneration/pseuds/radregeneration
Summary: leliana teaches surana to shoot an arrow.morrigan gives alistair something to think about.
Relationships: Alistair/Female Surana (Dragon Age), Leliana/Female Surana (Dragon Age)
Series: warden nirvana surana [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149182
Kudos: 11





	oh, baby boy

**Author's Note:**

> hi im like obsessed w these two (alistair & nirvana). wrote this without any proofreading or editing, so umm tell me if anything is off
> 
> ik morrigan is antagonistic towards alistair & the warden abt their relationship but ., what if they were friends a little bit
> 
> title is from season 2 episodes 3 by glass animals. its stuck in my head

"If you stare at them any harder, they may combust," Morrigan drawled as took a spot next to Alistair where he sat on a fence, limbs tangled between the planks. She leaned against the fence and looked down at him, a glint of mischief in her eyes. "You could be a mage after all." 

He ignored her and continued to glare at where Leliana was attempting to teach the Warden to draw a bow. Leliana's body was pressed against Nirvana's back, her hands over the elf's as she helped her draw the string back. He didn't understand why she had asked Leliana to teach her to fire an arrow but as soon as the two began practicing, the bard whispering words of encouragement in Orlesian when Nirvana got it right, Alistair excused himself to go check the camp's perimeter. But he couldn't just sulk in peace. 

"Are you seriously upset she's learning self defense? 'Tis an important skill," Morrigan tilted her head up to watch the two women train, "What of she's separated from us, incapacitated and unable to use her magic? Would you rather defend herself, or will you save her like the knight in shining armor from your fairy tales?" 

"That's not going to happen," he grumbled to himself. Leliana laughed, loud enough to be heard from where they stood, and Alistair felt a pang of something like wrath in his chest. Or maybe it was sadness. He didn't have time to seriously consider it before Morrigan continued her interrogation. 

"Which part?" 

"The separation part." 

"Ah, of course. But the inability to use magic part?" He wasn't looking at her, but he could hear the smile in her voice. "There are spells for that. Of course, you would know all about those." 

Ouch. Alistair did wince at that comment and he chose not to reply, knowing that he would put his foot in his mouth. Dig a deeper hole for himself. 

"I taught myself to use simple knives, requires less strength and precision than a bow," Morrigan continued, ignoring his silence. He felt her eyes land on him. "Though, sword, fairly practical and easy to learn. I'm sure Nir could pick up a sword in no time, with a proper teacher." 

"Are you suggesting I teach her?" Alistair looked towards the witch, who huffed and glanced up to the crescent moon in the night sky. 

"I am only suggesting that she could learn it easily," She replied without much thought. "If one did teach her, it would give them an opportunity to talk to her. Possibly even about feelings, soft little things like that." 

He huffed, understanding her reasoning. At the campfire, Leliana and Nirvana retired from their training. The two at the fence could see that Nirvana had made a kettle of tea and was pouring a cup for each of her companions, excluding Dogmeat. 

"I believe I am going to have some tea and retire," Morrigan said as she withdrew from the fence and popped her neck, "Good night, Alistair. And good luck." 

The witch retreated from his little sulking spot and sauntered back to the camp. She said something to Nirvana, making the elf smile fondly then glanced over to Alistair. She gave a little wave to him, which he returned with a blush and ducked his head into his shoulder. 

He thought more about his feelings- thanks for that, Morrigan- and realized he was jealous of Leliana, who clearly had won the affection of the Warden. But she still would spend time with Alistair, laughing at his stupid jokes and offering him food, giving him gifts and calling him vhenan, a pretty Dalish word he didn't know the meaning of. He frowned at this, electing to ask her about her feelings for himself and for Leliana. Tomorrow, hopefully when he teaches her to hold a sword. For now he would go to camp to drink tea and enjoy her company.


End file.
